Helena's boy Hayate's girl
by REandDOAstories
Summary: Helena is on her boat when she gets are surprised visit from a very shy ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys I'm back. Just had to do some school. Well i thought that what would happen if something happened between Hayate and Helena. Well lets get started.**

Hayate was on the freedom survivor spying on Helena. She knew she could sense something. Hayate appeared and said "Helena its been a long time how is it going." Helena was surprised to see Hayate right in front of her. "I'm doing fine might I ask the samething mon amour,"Helena said in surprise that she just called Hayate my love in freench. "What does mon amour mean and you better tell me but yea I'm fine," he said raising his eyebrow. Helena was surprised that he didn'tt know. "Never mind."

"Might I ask why you're here," she said really confused. "Hey um Ayane, Hayabusa, and Kasumi is helping and fighting things can we do something unnormal," Hayate said very carefully reaching for her hand. Helena felt Hayate hold her hand and began to blush. "Um...sure where just meet me in the village at 7:00 tonight deal," he said hold his hand out. Helena shook it and said "Deal."

 **So that was chapter 1 I personally thought it was short bbecause I'm writing these at night after school so if I don't update you know why so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back and I wanted to say that it is I'm writing this chapter at 3:34 so if it's short you know why.**

"Hayate tell me about your secret crush," Kasumi said wanting to know. "Kasumi I don't have a secret crush and even if I do I wouldn't tell you," Hayate said geting annoyed. Kasumi thought and yelled "Mom Ayane come quick," Ayame and Ayane comes through the door and Ayame says "What is it ?" Kasumi said "Hayate has a secret crush and I think I know who it is." "Kasumi you dont know who my crush is and Omg I just admitted I had a crush,"Hayate said out loud. Kasumi laughed and said "Hayate uour crush is Helena because I saw you ask her out on a date this morning."

"Everyone out the house by 6:30 because my date is at 7:00 okay and right now its 6:00 be out in 30 minutes, " Hayate said really fast. Ayame was happy because Hayate finally has a crush and is in love. "Hayate my dear son I'm happy you have your crush but are you sure she likes you," Ayame said. Hayate was confused he was sure she liked him.

 **So that was chapter 2 I still thought it was short so bye there will be a chapter 3 I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I told you I was going to make a chapter 3.**

So Helena arrived at 7:00. She was wearing a dress from DOA5. Hayate was stunned to see her. "Hayate my dear so where are we going," she asked looking at him for his answer. Hayate was so caught in his daydream about him and Helena that he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Helena was stunned at first but soon kissed him back. Ayane was behind the corner recoreding them. "Lets just go to my place and I will cook something," Hayate sid while holding Helena's hand. Helena was happy because this was pretty much her first date with a ninja. "Sure mon chérl,"Helena said.

 **Sorry if spelled ssomething.**

Later Hayate took Helena back to her boat with a goodbye kiss. "Hayate what do think wil happen between us," she asked. Hayate laughed and hugged her and kissed her and said "we become boyfriend and girlfriend that cool with you." Helena nodded and Hayate left. She had fallen in love with a ninja. Hayate went home laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had allen in love with a president and CEO of DOATEC.

 **What will happen to them next you pick what will happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look this is 1 year later so its different.**

Hayate was planning on proposing to Helena tonight. Helena of course was doing paper work when a knock on the door came. "Come in,"she called. The door open revealing Marie Rose. "Lady Helena someone is at the door,"she said in a cheering sound. "Let them in,"she said returning back to her work. Marie left and the door was knocked on again. "Its open,"she called. Hayate open the door and closed it quietly. "Hi Helena what'cha doing,"he asked walking around the desk to see.

When he walked around the desk and kissed her forehead. "So Helena do ou want to go out again like yesterday, "said Hayate. Helena loked up from her paper and said "sure where you want to meet up." "Lets just meet up right here right now because I got a very important question to ask," he asked nervously. "Yes what is it," Helena said making eye contact with him. "Helena Douglas will you marry me and be my wife until we both die or anything like that," he saidopening the box with a diamond ring. Helena was shocked and happy so she said "Yes I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion he could.

 **So that chapter to me was awesome and cute. Helena and Hayate to me is a good couple. Hope you liked it review my story and me. BBBYYYEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm finally back to this story. These people will have to wait in Resident Evil Middle School. Ehiva Orta , Emily Boyer , and Chloe Marvin with Steven Vickers. So lets get started.**

2 Years Later,

"Helena just breathe okay. Be calm," Hayate said trying to calm Helena's breathing down. Helena breathes but then gets mad. Helena then looks at Hayate and says "Get a nurse. I just feel the baby coming." Hayate listens and go gets a nurse. The nurse or doctor which ever on you go by comes in. "Okay ma'am I'm going to need you to push. Okay lets do this," said the doctor. Helena then starts pushing a couple of minutes or a hor later they here a crying noise. The comes around the bed hold a baby in a blue blanket. The doctor says "Mr. and , you have a baby boy I'll let you two pick a name for your child." The doctor then hands the baby to Helena.

The doctor walks outside and goes to the waiting room. "You guys can come in now," the doctor says. Kasumi, Hayabusa, Ayane, and Kokoro comes in and smiles. Well most of them smile. "Ayane arent you happy,"Hayate said. Ayne looks at both ofthem and shakes her head and says "Yes I am so have wonderful life." "Thanks Ayane," Helena says smiling and after that they have another wonderful life except this one has baby Chris in it.

Thanks for reading and I will see you all later BBBYYYEEEE

THE END


End file.
